


Men Minds

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A match with Darius leaves Ezreal to deal with strange feelings he never thought to have for a man let alone a Noxian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well This is my first league of legends fic :D I was so nervous and excited about it I couldn't wait to take the plunge! So here's a short peek at what it will be about. There will be more characters and pairing to be tagged soon but for the first chapter I didn't want to spoil too much of what will happen. Since it's my first try at a lol fic, please don't hesitate to feedback and tell me your thoughts ^^
> 
> Ps: there is a sexual scene with Ezreal/Lux in this first chapter even though I'm no a fan of this pairing. But since Riot want to prove by any means that Ezreal is nooot gay, then I thought to humor them!

He hated Noxus and Noxians. Nothing about them was good. They were ruthless brutes, they invaded Ionia and destroyed many villages, they were allies with Zaun, his homeland's foes and they were in a perpetual war with Demacia, the force that protected and lent a hand when Piltover was in troubles. Yes, nothing good came from them. But what Ezreal would never truly begrudge was having them on his side in a fight - Because he wasn't blind. He knew how noxians battled. And despite everything, he'd rather have those fighting manners with him than against him.

Just like in the current fight he was summoned in for.

The blond boy managed to escape his opponent in the lane but that only resulted in getting lost in the jungle and being pursued by the enemy's jungler now. He was running for his life, terrified by the unsettling shadow of the creature that was most likely on his tail. He had no potions anymore and had lost too much mana in his attempt to run from opponent.

He couldn't quite see the enemy from behind him but he knew it was chasing him, blending with the shadows and the vegetation of the jungle. It didn't help that the thing following him was called the eternal nightmare. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his front shirt that tugged him violently out of nowhere. He yelped loudly until a leathered hand smacked against his lips, back hitting the roughness of a tree trunk. Wide blues flew upwards in panic when they met with a steely gaze.

Darius plastered against him with all of his massive form as he put his index to his lips in a hushing command. Ezreal was at loss of words anyways. The Noxian’s armor was almost squelching him but what made him subconsciously relax his stiffness was the sudden proximity - the closeness of Darius’ face. He had never thought he would one day be that close to the infamous Noxian warrior. He had never bothered to scrutinize this brute's countenance - but for however long that sudden compressed position had lasted, Ezreal found himself unable to take his eyes away from the chiseled features mere inches from his own face.

All his life he was told stories of the famed General of Noxus and how they recounted him as a cold-bloodied savage, wielding a giant axe and killing everything on passage. Then that spooky image changed when he was big enough to search and learn for himself and thus, stumbled on the picture of the General more known as the Hand of Noxus while leading researches on Noxus' militia and the territories they occupied.

And then he met him face to face in the Institute of War when he had became a champion of the league too and got to slightly regulate the image ingrained into him. Yes the man was as big as the tale had limned, and yes, he did carry a very dangerously-looking axe.

But - but no one had told him about those deep gray... green eyes. Or about that scar that ran down his left eye, faint yet _so_ pronounced when up-close... Nor did they tell him about those soft lips a hairbreadth from his…

Ezreal stood transfixed until he heard a shuffling nearby. The dark creature was mere feet away from them.

"I will attack first," Darius barely whispered to him and like bolt of lightning, surged from their hiding spot and slammed the creature away with his axe. From then on, everything went fast for the blond boy since as soon as the dark thing hit a tree, a shape flew down and hit the being called Nocturne with an arcanic cage. That stunned him instantly. It was all it needed for Darius to break into a dash and bolt into the airs with a rallying shout as he descended upon their enemy with a final strike.

It all happened so fast that the shivers from Darius' throaty whisper against his face were still incomprehensibly running down his spine when it all ended. But he quickly shook out of his daze when that winged being landed before him in a brusque flap of dark wings. Morgana spared him a haughty look before marching ahead towards Darius. This latter gave the fallen angel a purposeful look and a satisfied nod and Ezreal felt slightly envious of the winged woman for extracting such a pleased reaction out of the Noxian.

"Return to base to heal. I'll guard your turret in the mean time," Darius told him in a gruff voice. The stony expression was back again and as much as Ezreal disliked to be told around, he couldn't muster any comebacks. So he nodded too meekly for his own liking and began to recall.

 

***

 

After their winning battle and when everyone had scattered from the summoning chambers and to their own affairs, Ezreal was still dealing with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. Something frustrating that wouldn’t let him be ever since the match in the rift. He didn’t know what it was yet but what he did know was that he needed to get something out of the way first.

The champions chambers they headed to when summoned opened onto a large hall and equally large floor-to-ceiling windows. Ezreal borrowed it first to look for the noxian even if he internally couldn’t figure out what was pulling him into addressing a man he was supposed to hate and - well - to a certain extent - fear. But nothing was stopping his purposeful stride towards the noxian warrior in sight until he finally got close enough to call out—

“Hey, wait!”

Darius paused short on his gait and turned around in a swipe of red cape. Ezreal had a split-second momentum of fright when that unforgiving scowl fell upon him, making him gulp; but then he quickly got hold of his emotions, convincing himself the expression was something intrinsic for The Hand of Noxus and not particularly aimed at him.

The blond stared back some more until it was clear Darius wasn’t taking it from there.

“Um… I just wanted to say tha—”

“Darius.”

The deep resonating voice that came from behind them cut through the empty hall and Ezreal’s sentence, making both men turn towards its owner.

The robed figure of the Grand General of Noxus advanced.

_Swain._

Ezreal went stiff on his spot instantly.

The man approached them with his famed hobbling gait, his cane making almost no sound at all on the polished marbled floor and of course with his symbolic raven, an unwavering constancy over his shoulder. Darius’ stance squared straightaway. He was already standing prominently but Ezreal who was close to him sensed the subtle change. He needn’t to bow nor get on one knee to greet the ruler of his country. That one ramrod straightness in the man’s posture seemed ample enough. Ezreal thought he couldn’t feel anymore smaller before that mighty staunch of honed muscles… Was he ever so wrong.

“Grand General,” acknowledged Darius.

Swain’s gaze slid over the young blond next. Ezreal shivered to the bone at that half covered face looking down on him as if the man was miles above him. Ezreal’s breath caught momentarily and he unconsciously took a step backward. “I—I have to go…” As soon as the stammer left his lips, he drew back another step and turned briskly away, giving the two powerful men the privacy Swain seemed to wait for.

As he reached the intersection and was about to turn down the corner, Ezreal paused and turned to steal a glance at the two Noxians standing where he left them.

Ezreal watched them talk about something completely imperceptible to his ears but he still had a little hunch on what their conversation could be about.

The presence of the Grand General between the walls of Institute of War was not something commonly seen. But Ezreal knew he was part of the league of champions. It seemed absurd at first, for the commander of a whole nation joining in expendable fights when his country was on the peak of war against another great nation. The veritable reasons were abstruse to the explorer but he still pondered the hypothesis of a sustaining political coalition from the League in regard of Noxus. After all, Ezreal knew how much clout the League of Legends institution weighted in the balance of Valoran whole.

Ezreal narrowed his eyes. He was probably young but he wasn’t daft. When he wanted knowledge about something, he knew he could never be better served than by his own hands – he wasn’t dubbed ‘the prodigal explorer’ for nothing. That was why he wondered if the Grand General’s sudden arrival had something to do with the fact that they had just ended a battle against some very esteemed Demacians and Demacians allies.

It was nothing official but Ezreal thought those battles served Swain to broadcast the strength of his men and Noxians’ allies. To flaunt Noxus’ power certainly. The young man peeked at them some more. Swain was probably felicitating Darius for his win. He probably _watched_ the match from the spectating room. The blond suddenly felt a flood of heat wash over him at the mere thought of anyone witnessing that brief moment where Darius was plastered against him with a hand covering his mouth. The constricting in his belly was back again and it was in that same moment that crimson-red orbs belonging to that raven made contact with his squinting blues. The bird’s head tilted to the side and it was enough for the explorer’s every muscle to tense and quickly scurry out of sight.

He made for the champions’ quarters and even though he was sufficiently away, his feet couldn’t stop the flittering cadence they picked up when he was suddenly spotted by that unsettling bird. But Ezreal felt the need to reach the privacy of his rooms quickly. He was still feeling rattled ever since the match had been won and over with and he needed to gather his wits to comprehend why.

“Ezreal, wait!”

He was in the middle of climbing up another set of stairs when he stopped by the voice that clamored his name.

“Lux?”

The young girl titled her head. “I called your name twice, you didn’t hear me.” She smiled up at him. “Are you in a hurry?”

“Uh, no… no, no, I was just getting back to my room,” he supplied with a slight rasp coating his tone and tried to reciprocate her smile.

“Yeah… tough fight we had just now… I hate when I loose to those Noxus ruffians,” she mumbled to her feet.

 Ezreal sympathized. He wouldn’t disagree that he also felt the same way about Noxians.  Facing them in battle was always a wicked show of cutthroat deceit or just pure and blunt sanguinary blustery.

Lux continued, “So I thought maybe you could help me take my mind off things,” she proposed with her tiny smile as she closed the distance between them.

Ezreal’s managed to dim his nerves still flustering inside his chest. “Oh, well yeah, we could go grab something to eat if you want.”

Lux glided into his personal space with one delicate motion and put a hand on the Piltovian’s forearm, uttering from under her eyelashes, “I was more thinking of something a bit more intimate.”

Ezreal’s head bucked backward in surprise. Oh. “ _Oh!_ ” his voice squeaked inadvertently. He coughed to regain his composure and saw as the Demacian girl watched him with coyish expectation.

For an elastic moment, Ezreal found himself wondering from where the reluctance he was currently harboring had came from. Usually such an offer from the timid girl would surprise and excite him – not surprise and cold-cock his mind.

The lady of luminosity began to frown. “Ezreal? Are you all right?”

Ezreal jerked out of his suspended stumped state. Shit. What was wrong with him. “Uh yeah!” his voice rasped too brusquely. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” The girl peered at him with a twinge of hesitation before sliding her hand over Ezreal’s.

“Good. So um… you want us to go to your room or mine?” Lux inquired with a renewed smile.

Right. This could help him unwind too after all. He didn’t actually know what to do to quell that frustrating, prickling feeling gnawing at his stomach but a sexual session was probably what he needed. Thus with rekindled spirit, he straightened his posture and returned Lux’s soft smile. “My room is nearer.”

The blonde bit her lower lip as if conducting a mischievous affair. They climbed the rest of the stairs and trotted up to Ezreal’s quarters offered by the Institute. They weren’t as big or fancy as some he’d heard of belonging to more prominent champions, but they were all-inclusive with personal bathroom, mini fridge, bookshelves and a comfy couch. It was Ezreal’s second home of sorts when he wasn’t visiting his parents or exploring the wilds of Valoran.

No sooner did he closed the door behind them that Lux put her hands on his shoulders and drew him into a kiss. The touch was familiar and pleasant. It hadn’t been long since him and the Demacian took their friendship to the next level – after some clumsy fumbling and heartfelt declarations, they finally jumped the step. Although things had stayed quite unofficial between them, they agreed to keep it easy and friendly instead of any serious relationship that would come with responsibilities neither of them was ready to commit upon.

They picked up the kiss to Ezreal’s bed and Lux begun to strip out of her clothes with quite the unusual swiftness. She must’ve been really upset.

Well, he too, was frustrated, Ezreal thought – although in his case, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why.

Lux laid down on his mattress in her smallclothes and brought Ezreal over her. She helped him with the buckles around his pants while peppering kisses on his smooth skin.

Soon enough, the Piltovian slowly entered her, propped up with hands on either side of the young girl’s head as she moaned and drew him into a kiss he returned mechanically. She felt good beneath him. He already knew her sensitive spots and how to make her writhe and Ezreal suspected the same was for Lux, but for some unfathomable reasons and despite all her caresses seeking to entice those spots, he couldn’t help but feel disconnected.

Lux entwined her beautiful legs around his waist and pulled him against her until Ezreal lost his bracing and fell on top of her chest. The sudden position made him crash deeper inside her channel and she delivered a pleasured moan while arching her back . But the brusque move also made the explorer remember a same-like closeness that had left him breathless and befuddled an hour or so ago. In fact he was still – befuddled. The image of those silver-green eyes locked on him… of that hard armored frame against him…

He jerked his hips harder—

_That hand on his mouth commending him to stay quiet…_

Another slam—

_So smothering limpid…_

“ _Ah! Ez—Ezreal—_ ”

Suddenly, the explorer’s mind drifted into another setting. He was still naked, he was still on a bed, he was still moving his hips to and fro, only this time, he was crushed against a much strapping body, so different from his or any he’d ever seen or touch. He ran a bashful hand over the ridges and the rippling curves… testing the sinew and the ruggedness - a shiver running through his spine at the thought of that unforgiving brawn manhandling him into a tight spot and feeling a hefty hardness rubbing against his pale, trembling thighs…

_It would be so hot._

_“Ezre—Ooh—”_

_So blistering…_

Ezreal’s eyes snapped open abruptly, just when he found himself spilling his release. Lux was oblivious to his shock, caught in her own moment of pleasure, riding the waves of climax while moaning Ezreal’s name.

Finally when she went lax beneath him, she let out a luxurious sigh. “Oh lord, Ezreal, that was so intense! You could have warned me before doing such an abrupt change of pace,” she chuckled.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“Oh don’t be sorry, you daft, I meant it in a good way!” Lux giggled, bumping her knuckles with Ezreal’s nose. She twined her arms around him and brought him down for a deep kiss. “A very, very good way…” she whispered onto his mouth.

Ezreal allowed the silent time of their kissing to relax from the pressure still coiling inside of him. He let himself go limp into his friend’s embrace and tried to recollect the last few bits of what had just happened.

He had actually spaced out in the middle of sex to a place where he imagined himself with Darius! A Noxian! A _man!_ Ezreal frowned. What the hell was wrong with him?! Why did he picture that man while in the arms of the girl he was supposed to like?

What did it mean?

Ezreal was still overwhelmed by everything that had transpired without his consent in his head when Lux lifted herself from the bed. “I’ll go take a shower, then we can go pick up something to eat?”

The boy looked up from his daze and mechanically replied “Yeah, okay.”

He flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to decipher why the thought of the Noxian general brought him to the most heightened climax he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is kind of still under-construction but at least I got the chapter one's follow up out to get fixed on how this will be going through. Gosh it seems like this story's going to be need more characterizations of me than simply Darius and Ezreal x)
> 
> thank you so much for the feedback, and don't hesitate if you have comments or ideas on what could happen next :D

The day after found Ezreal in the mess room, trying to grab a meal for himself at twelve noon before they were out of his special-dark-chocolate-mousse-thursday. Thankfully the refectory was not crowded that day and Ezreal was happy to find two cups of the molten dessert had survived for him. It wasn’t unusual that the mess room would be that empty. 

Sometimes the champions preferred to eat in their own quarters, alone or with friends and some even cooked their own meals. Many also went to the village a few miles from the institute. It was the only nearby village around the perimeter of the Institute of War as the latter was remotely secluded in the middle of the wood. The skirts were of course secured and fairly cleared out of trees and other hindering vegetation that would shade a potential threat to the grand structure. Thus made that small village quite popular for a night out or to just relax in one of the bars there. 

But it was one of those day where only few claimed the mess room for lunch, and as he looked around, Ezreal did recognize some heads. Friends or merely acquitances that would still easily welcome him to join their table. But the blond boy wasn’t feeling like partaking in a bantering circle and rather sought an empty space to sit. He had thought a sexual intercourse would clear his mind but it only succeeded in leaving him more disconcerted. Enough to say that the blond explorer was still rattled and he concluded that since the number one way to unwind by the books of many didn’t work and probably achieved the fine opposite,  then some alone time with his thoughts might do more good.   

He set his trail down and sat, surrounded with nothing but a long empty bench. He was about to take a first sip of his juice when all the motions of his body suddenly came to a halt - leaving the glass in hand in mid-air. 

There, a few feet away, walked into the mess room Darius. Strapped in his usual heavy armor excluding his salient shoulder-plates and trusty axe.  

He was here to eat too. 

Ezreal put down the glass.  

The fact that he spent a whole night subconsciously trying to avoid or entrain thoughts of the man made him suddenly feel all kind of dithered. It was not the fluttery feeling with which it all begun anymore. Now there was only annoyance as the blond stared at the Noxian filling a plate with food as if said food held a dear place in Ezreal's heart and Darius was going to terribly hurt it with his—his...  _N_ _oxian_  teeth.   

Though now that he thought about it, Ezreal had never remembered seeing Darius around the mess room, dinning with a circle of other people – friends with whom he'd share conversation and maybe laughs... Thoughts like that crossed his mind as he stared at the larger man heading for a quiet, secluded spot. A miniscule smile bloomed on his lips. Of course the Noxian wouldn't be that type, he thought as he watched the man take a lone seat. He couldn't even imagine the man crack a proper smile let alone laugh. And gods knew he was imagining a lot lately.  

So yes. Ezreal was imagining a lot lately and when he suddenly realized that, the blond decided it was time to sift through this affair. He pulled closer the cup of chocolate mousse and took a first spoonful as he eyes dug into another dark haired sight. 

He did remember how he still didn't get around to show his gratitude for being saved from the claws of that creature in the rift, but for some reasons, he couldn't found in himself the courage he had summoned yesterday even if he was sure that this time, there would be no interruptions. Or at least no _Swain_ kind of interruptions.  

He also knew how inconsequential the whole thing was. After all, being in a team is what it was all about wasn’t it? But it was Darius. It was a man he used to despise barely forty eight hours ago! After what happened with Lux and a night of restless thinking, Ezreal knew that whatever happened to him in that strait, nose to nose momentum - whatever spell had hit him in that fight, it was something substantial and concerning now. It was the same something that made him unable to take his eyes off the Noxian.  

 

*** 

 

Draven took another bite of his rib steak. After swallowing the big chunk he said, "Hey, isn't that weird?" 

The Card Master turned to attention. "What is?" 

Draven guzzled down his glass of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he pointed out with a tilted head, "That guy over there with the girly looks,"  Draven said, "He's kinda been cheeking out my brother for a while." 

Twisted Fate chuckled and mused, "Really? How would you know that?" 

Draven turned to face him with raised eyebrow stating the evident for him. "Hey, I know how someone leering looks like. I get the same looks every time I happen to be around." 

The hatted man chuckled some more. They were sitting on the busy side of the mess room, which gave a clear view of the two lone figures seated far but shallowly across from each other. Darius had his back to Draven which left Ezreal in the front view of the executioner. A smile crept up his lips. "I've see him around, that kid. Hanging around that pink haired chick and her girlfriend." 

Twisted Fate's eyes slithered sideway to the remote table. "Yes. He's from Piltover." He drew a card from somewhere and begun to shift it between his tattooed fingers. 

Draven inquired, "You know him?" 

"Not up and personal like many others do, but yes. His name's Ezreal. 

"Pussy name." 

Twisted Fate snorted.  

"He's doing it again. Look." The other man did turn to purposefully glimpse over. His eyes narrowed shrewdly upon the seeming target and watched as the blond boy kept staring non-too subtly from under his lashes at the Noxian, few feet across from him. He sharply flickered the card in hand over when he saw how the spoon lingered between the Piltovian's lips, being dragged slowly out. He heard his table companion sneer as he too, witnessed the unconsciously lecherous move. The Noxian was right. The boy was candidly _leering_. 

"See." 

"Mm. Perhaps he's just lost in thought and your brother happens to be in the line of sight," the card shark queried lightly. 

Draven gave him the 'are you serious?' eyebrow again. "The fuck he is. Are you blind beneath that brimmed hat of yours? That's an I-wonder-how-your-cock-feels-like look if I ever saw one!" 

Twisted Fate adjusted his precious hat with a vertical tip of his finger and gave the axe-man a knowing look. "I'm afraid it's still short-sighted assumption. I hear he got a girlfriend. That Lady of Luminosity miss." 

"Ooh I know her. Garen's squeaky sister." Draven acknowledged. "She was up against Darius yesterday. Wish I was summoned too. It turned to be an outstanding Demacian feast from what I heard." 

Twisted Fate took a slice of his apple. "Indeed. And I don’t think she share that many congruent lineaments with your brother for the boy to about-face his interests so promptly." 

Draven fell silent for a moment, observing again the scene from afar.  After a long minute where Twisted Fate had time to cut and pluck the last slice of his apple in his mouth, a surreptitious smile drew on the man's lips. The Card Master's eyes narrowed in abeyance under his hat. 

"I think there could be more to it." 

"What're you thinkin' about." 

The Noxian slithered his gaze from Ezreal to Twisted Fate and said "How he's very pretty for a boy." Fate arched a perfect brow. "Are you sure he's dangling a dick in there?" 

The other man shook his head, chuckling. "I wouldn't know."  

Draven glance back at Ezreal who was getting less and less subtle in his peering. Suddenly, the blond briskly ducked his head as if his big brother finally got out of his oblivious bubble and caught him. Draven's smile grew feral. 

"Why do I have a feeling you're up to somethin'?" Twisted Fate inquired with a quirk of lips.  

The popular executioner forked another bite into his mouth and munched on it, silver eyes fastened on his target as if in a battle trance. "Maybe... it's not that I get bored or anything, but I wouldn't mind stirring up some new kind of action between summoning calls. You say you know him? Like you talk to him?" 

"Scarcely. We know each other. We bantered with others after a match once," Twisted Fate related. "Frolicsome kid. Alcohol's not his best suite though." 

"You sly shark, you tried to get him drunk?" Draven grinned. 

"He stuck with cider from the start. I was more preoccupied in winning the few coins he tossed on the table to gamble with," the Card Master chuckled deeply, "though it really felt like robbing a babe of his lolly with the way he looked by the end. His big eyes turned into blue saucers, ha. I took rare pity and let him keep his allowance." 

"Well, seems like he got a new lolly in sight. And I think I won't mind helping him get his hands on it." 

"You mean your brother?" 

"Gods know he needs a distraction now and then." Draven wolfishly grinned. 

"What if it's just a misunderstanding?" 

"Well, think you can help finding that out?" 

"Me?" Fate chuckled low in his throat. "Why should I interfere in your skeptical schemes?" 

Draven leaned forward and put both elbows on the table as he quickly remark, "Don't want a fun little distraction around too? A young, pretty-looking distraction with fluffy blond hair and fair skin? And if it turns out he do want in Darius' pants though I don't know why someone would go for second-best directly, then I would've just proved that you don't need to cheat in cards to be sharp as a tack." 

Thin lips cracked into Bilgewater's trademark lethal-charming smile. "Cheater's just a fancy word for winner."  

Draven laughed. "So do you really reap you rewards thanks to your acute wits or does your _destiny_ see through every gamble you partake in?" 

Twisted Fate's smile grew blithesomely wider. He was enjoying this. "Destiny's just another trick up my sleeve. She do not speak to me though I wish she could on some lonely times." 

"Then how about we make time less dull for the next couple of days. I'll even make it fun for you too and wager fifty golds if it turns to be as I say." 

Twisted Fate snorted playfully as he tapered the card with his index finger. "I shall give you a hand in something quite trivial to me, and I tend to be of a sloth nature when my needs are not antecedent. So what's the reward in this?" He shrugged airily.  

"Well if it works out, the reward shall be more interesting than actual coin. And more pleasurably fun too," Draven drawled as he peeked to their right where an amusing show seemed to unfold unbeknown to its performers. Fate could see the famed Noxian before him was plotting something wicked. The card in his hand gave off a slight familiar vibration. A warning.Twisted Fate smiled. If the cards felt it too then he was right. Something interesting was brewing and the card shark didn’t mind the participants destiny had reunited for this play. He glanced over to where the blond young was seated.  

No, he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
